Applicant is not aware of any prior art references which, in his judgement as one skilled in the prostaglandin art, would anticipate or render obvious the novel compounds of the instant invention; however, for the purpose of fully developing the background of the invention and establishing the state of the requesite art, the following references are set forth: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,028,396, 3,849,487, and 3,813,433; Belgium Pat. No. 781,978; Japanese Pat. No. 1004-151; Netherlands Pat. No. 7,203,126; and West German Pat. No. 2505-303.